


What happens when Dino sings Be More

by SadisticTensai01



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Inspired by Music, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticTensai01/pseuds/SadisticTensai01
Summary: A crack fic of Dino singing his character song and the consequences of singing it. How did he trigger some violent individuals? We shall have to find out won’t we?





	What happens when Dino sings Be More

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Even I don't know, but this is the first fic I've pumped out since 2010, let me know if you thought this was funny! 
> 
> Side note: This is not a songfic, the only lyrics of the song in here are the amusing ones hehehe....

It was a normal day, by Namimori citizen’s standards. In fact, it was a little too peaceful… 

Why you may ask?

It was time for the local radio NamiChu’s Top 10 Tracks of the week!  
The community of Namimori would submit songs for this special section and the top 10 songs would be announced. The song ranked first would even get special mention and play during every break during the week.

A cheerful and bubbly voice giggled into the microphone.

“Congratulations to Bucking Horse Dino for topping the charts with your latest single Be More! We are so lucky to have you here for a live recording on air, here it comes... Please welcome Dino!”

A smooth and husky voice breathed out.

“Thank you my dear fans for voting for my song, please enjoy.”

“Be more slowly~”

“Be more slowly~”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a certain Disciplinary committee common room…._

“Tsk”. A sound of displeasure enunciated from the swivel chair turned away from the large intimidating black desk. A small radio sat there innocently tuned to the NamiChu station.

Kusakabe, standing dutifully beside the chair facing the window, tried to offer comfort.

“Kyo-san the Namimori Anthem topped the charts for the past 5 weeks. This only happened once due to our overconfidence, next week we’ll top the chart again! I’ll remind the underlings to submit their votes before the next voting period is up.”

 

From the radio on the desk, a sinful voice crooned.

“Be more hard.”

“Be more hard.”

 

“Hn, that annoying horse, for polluting the ears of my Namimori Citizens, I’ll bite you to death!”

“Kyo-san? KYO-SAN wait, he’s LIVE on air! You can’t just bite him to death…  
Kusakabe looked down the second floor window. Hibari Kyoya had long leapt through the opened window broke into a sprint and was almost out of sight.

Kusakabe pulled out his phone.

“Hello it's Kusakabe here… Yes Kyo-san heard and is already on his way, please stop him”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed as the call clicked, signalling the end of the call.

He wondered what he had done to deserve such a violent and wacky family.

“It’s no use, no one can stop Hibari when he’s in bloodlust mode.”

A squeaky voice picked up from behind.

“What are you talking about? A mafia boss that can’t control his Guardians is pitiful Dame-Tsuna, you can do it with your Dying Will!”

A gunshot echoed with the sound of a high-pitched screech.

“REBORN I will stop Hibari with my Dying Will!”

Tsuna sprinted out of his house wearing cute tortoise print green boxers.

“Ara Tsu-kun, you’re cheerful today, have a nice day.” Nana smiled gently.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the radio station_

Dino took off his headphones and breathed a sigh of relief, good thing the recording went well, he was afraid he would have tripped or accidentally broken the sound equipment. He had taken a risk not bringing Romario or his other subordinates to the recording; he didn’t want to bother them while they were enjoying their long deserved vacation.

 

As he took careful steps, exiting the studio, a shiver went up his spine.

“I have a bad feeling, my Danger sensor is going off”

He patted his pockets, relieved when he found Enzo in one and still at regular size chewing on a lettuce leaf placidly.

“I’m missing something, but I can’t remember what I’m missing.”

A tonfa was thrown at the back of Dino’s head and he instinctively ducked, whether that was luck or ingrained from his tor-training from Reborn, that’s up to you to decide.

“Ahh Kyoya what's up, do you miss me? We haven’t met up in a while, how’s your training going?” Dino smiled indulgently.

“For singing indecently and ranking first on the NamiChu radio, I’ll bite you to death!”

As Hibari lunged at Dino, Dino suddenly remembered what he forgot. He had given his whip to Romario when he had changed into regular clothing for the radio session. Now he was weaponless and subordinate-less. Basically defenceless at this point.

His last thought before he blacked out was “Wait singing indecently but all I did was sing Be more…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Tsuna arrived at the scene it was already too late, Dino had long been beaten into a pulp and Hibari once realising he was unable to fight back, decided to go on patrol for some more exciting prey- rule breaking citizens.

Reborn hopped down from Tsuna’s fluffy mop.  
Wait you hitched a ride? Since when?

“Dame-Dino what did I tell you about being prepared as a Boss, looks like you still need more training”

A sadistic glint appeared in a round childlike eye.

Dino could only whimper through his swollen face.

END

 

 

~OMAKE~

  
In the Varia Mansion, a recording of this week’s NamiChu top track played in a certain room…

It was Xanxus’ secret pleasure but he would shoot anyone who knew of it.

_Back in Namimori_

NamiChu’s Top 10 tracks of the week, had the Namimori Anthem rank number one for 9 weeks straight until Sakura Addiction overtook it.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
